every_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Bob The Minion
Background Bob was the only minion interested in Kevin's journey, after begging him he is able to join. On the way to their destination, Kevin carried him sometimes. Bob grew hungry halfway and even tries to eat Kevin with Stuart, who has a hallucination that the minions being speaking bananas. When arriving to New York, Bob is quite interested in a parade against the war so he holds a sign with "BOO YA!" on it. Later, the trio visit an album store, and Bob follows a female customer because her clothes is with lots of bananas drawn on it. Soon, Bob is accidentally brought in to the taxi with the woman's baggage by the taxi driver; soon, she notices Bob, shrieking, and throwing him and his teddy bear out. Then, he enters a department store while Kevin and Stuart search for him after noticing his missing. Kevin grabs the loudspeaker of the store and calls Bob, and Bob enters a changing room, thinking Kevin is inside. In the room, he sees lots of mirros on the wall; seeing his reflection, he thinks it is his buddies, runs and bumps into it. Soon, he desperately finds out it is not real. Kevin goes into the room, and Bob tells Kevin he misses the tribe. Just then, the light goes out. He is quite excited when he sees some information from VNC, a top secret channel about villains. In Villain-Con, Bob meets Professor Flux, who invented a time machine, but the professor is killed by one of his future avatars. In Scarlet Overkill's speech, Bob accidentally wins Scarlet's challenge, getting her ruby - he tries to retrieve his teddy bear and he is accidentally choked by the ruby when numerous villains try to get it chaotically. In London, he is given a Stretch Suit by Herb Overkill to steal Queen Elizabeth II's crown. He later wields Arthur Pendragon's sword in the stone (with the help of the stretch suit), Elizabeth gets abdicated and Bob is crowned as the new King of England. (his speech in Buckingham Palace can be seen in here). Although, later, Scarlet arrives and Bob abdicates in favor of her. Nevertheless, she sends him with Kevin and Stuart to be tortured. After escaping the torture room, the trio makes it to Scarlet's coronation at Westminster Abbey, yet by accident Stuart and Bob drop a chandelier over her; after hiding himself from the chase from other various villains, Bob gets fooled and captured by Frankie Fishlips. The next day, Bob and Stuart are tied up to a pile of explosives, ready to be set by the Overkills, but Kevin breaks in and saves them; after seeming Kevin has "died" with Scarlet's missle in the ater fight, Bob is the first one to mourn his "death". At the end of the movie, Queen Elizabeth thanks Bob for being a king and rewards him with a tiny crown for his teddy bear Tim and hugs her in return, he later gives said crown to Scarlet in pity, and thanks goodbye to her, as he joins alongside the Minion tribe chasing Felonius Gru.